


Mine

by LeaveSimoAlone



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: AU-No Chernobyl, Daddy Kink, Kittens, M/M, Pacho, Pavlunya, kitties, vodka dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveSimoAlone/pseuds/LeaveSimoAlone
Summary: Vodka Dad strikes again but in an alternative universe.Totally inspired by "The boy" by Elenatria. If you haven't read it already like, go read it like now, it's so good, like, oh goodness, like wow.
Relationships: Bacho/Pavel (Chernobyl)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> First fanfiction ever. English is not my first language.  
> I just want Vodka Dad to ravish me so I will live it through Pavlunya.  
> Bye.

Bacho was there as soon as he got the news. He couldn’t believe Mikhail had really done it: he knew his friend had lost his mind over that girl but damn, packing up his stuff with his wife crying, begging him not to leave? That was just being a big piece of shit, plain and simple.  
And the boy...  
Bacho had known Mikhail in the army, when he was already married with Olga and their son was 15. He was there even when he drunkly confessed that he had cheated on his wife, first once, then twice and then Bacho lost count. Olga was the typical good woman who had fallen for the wrong man and in her sweet naivety she had never realized Mikail had eyes for other girls until he had left her for one of them. For how much Bacho felt sorry for her, however, he couldn’t help but thinking more of little Pavlunya: he had been called his friend's son like that since the day he had known him. Bacho definitely wasn’t one who indulged in sweet talking, neither he thought to be particularly good with children, however when he first had seen Pavel shyly greeting him, looking at him with those clear blue eyes and biting nervously his plump lips he had found a part of himself he thought he had lost time ago.  
"Little Pavlunya ." It had started as a joke and then became an habit.  
Pavel was a shy, introverted boy. He rarely spoke when Mikhail invited Bacho home but if the Georgian asked him about school or other things his pale face went pink and he could see those lovely little wrinkles around his blue eyes as he smiled, a feature the boy had taken from Olga. Pavel smiled that wide even when Bacho ruffled his hair or hugged him. He was adorable and innocent, too innocent for that shitty world. Mikhail was never a great father but Pavel worshipped him as his hero and sometimes even dared to ask Bacho stories about his and his dad's time in the army.  
All would have been nice and perfectly fine if only... If only Bacho hadn’t started thinking about Pavlunya in the most inappropriate ways. He had already fucked men and women much younger than him and only sought sex from them, as they had done from him, but with Pavel he sometimes just wanted to take the boy on his lap, feed him the sweets he knew he liked so much, giving him a belly rub and kiss that soft white skin on the back of his neck, just close to his hairline, before carrying him to his bedroom and fuck him mercilessly. Who knew how many sleepless nights he had stroked himself thinking of that soft wet mouth sucking him to the base, blue eyes shyly peeking at him as Bacho caressed silky black hair and told Pavel what a good boy he was for daddy? And how he wanted to know if little Pavlunya, who always looked at him like an adoring puppy, was still a virgin... But that was all so wrong. For years Bacho had hated himself for these secret and terrible desires, witnessing as Mikhail destroyed his marriage and his family without realizing he was losing the exact things Bacho knew he would have never had.  
Now Pavel was 18 and Mikhail had definitely lost his mind over some barmaid who would have quickly gotten tired of him as soon as she realized what kind of man he really was.  
Olga cried desperately and sought refuge in Bacho arms as he awkwardly tried to speak words of comfort, something he had never been good at. And then he saw the boy.  
Pavel was looking at them from the threshold of his little bedroom, hands nervously clutching the sleeves of his sweater. Bacho wanted to take him in his arms but poor Olga was nearly fainting from her desperation so he helped her sit down and gave her a glass of vodka: it would have helped much more than water.  
"Pavel" he called and the boy came obediently.  
"Help your mother get in bed. She needs to rest."  
Bacho left them alone and remained in the living room, smoking a cigarette and sitting impatiently on the old brown couch .  
He felt like a real asshole, even more than Mikhail: his friend had run away and destroyed his family and there he was, already tasting the moment he could have been alone with Pavel, while poor Olga was crying herself to sleep. Like a wolf preying over a little lamb as soon as the shepherd is gone.  
A soft noise of steps diverted him from his thoughts. Pavel was standing at the door, looking at the ground.  
Bacho gestured him to come closer.  
"Come here."  
The boy obeyed and sat on the couch next to the man.  
"Your mom is sleeping?"  
Pavel nodded and looked at his knees.  
"And you? How are you feeling?"  
The boy said nothing.  
"I’m sorry Pavlunya."  
There. What else could have he said? _Don’t worry, your father is a dick, he doesn’t deserve you nor your mom, you won’t miss him? _  
"I will take care of you from now on, okay? You are not alone."  
Pavel kept avoiding his gaze. He had never looked more vulnerable. The Georgian couldn’t restrain himself anymore: he run a hand on the boy’s nape and in his soft hair and sighed.  
"Come here" he whispered and Pavel meekly curled towards him, pressing his cheek against his chest, sniffling softly.  
Bacho wrapped his arms around him, feeling a shiver all down his spine.  
"You are such a good boy. I will take care of you now. Don’t cry Pavlunya, I will never leave you, never, I promise"__

____

Smirking would have been totally inappropriate and Bacho knew that, yet he also knew he was a selfish bastard and that’s why when Olga said that her old uncle who lived alone out of down was ill with no one else except her to take care of him and she very embarrassedly asked him if he could take care of Pavel for three or four days as she went in the countryside to help the old man and find a solution, Bacho failed in suppressing the excitement that run like a shiver down his spine: a full weekend with his Pavlunya, only the two of them.  
Pavel came back to school that friday afternoon and Bacho was waiting for him. The boy seemed intimidated by having to spend some days without his mom but this only tickled the Georgian's desire more and made it difficult to keep that at ease.  
_In a few months he will finish school and turn 19, he is not a kid amore… But look at him, you damned asshole: he IS still a kid. _  
"Can I go to the yard for a moment before doing my homework?"  
Pavel’s voice diverted him from his thoughts. Bacho took the cigarette he was smoking between his fingers and looked at him, blowing out the smoke.  
"To do what? It's cold outside."  
Pavel shifted on his feet.  
"I feed the stray cats. I do it every day but dad doesn’t know it because he hates cats. Mom lets me go, sometimes she watches me from the kitchen balcony."  
Bacho felt weak. Could that boy being more adorable? He wanted to kiss him so badly.  
"It won’t take long, I promise" said Pavel. "I will feed them and then come back and study."  
"Pavel, it's friday. You don’t have school until monday. You can do what the hell you want today. Don’t you have some friends you want to go out with?"  
Pavel looked away and shook his head, playing with his shirt sleeves. Jesus Christ....  
"Okay, go, go." Bacho dismissed him with a gesture of his hand and put back the cigarette between his lips.  
Pavel smiled, grabbed something from the kitchen and happily went out of the apartment. A few moments later Bacho saw him from the kitchen window: Pavel looked small in his coat and very busy while he filled the bowls against one wall with food as some cats happily went to him with their fluffy tails perked up, rubbing themselves against the boy's legs. It was the most innocent image ever to the veteran and it seemed even unreal to be there, watching this little puppy boy and imagining of ravishing him on the kitchen table as soon as he came back upstairs.  
Pavel indeed came back after having petted lovingly the cats and cuddled some noisy kittens. He washed his hands and went straight to his room leaving the door open.  
There he was.  
Bacho smoked another cigarette and kept changing channel on the old TV while he was sitting uncomfortably on the same couch where he had hugged Pavel some days before.  
_Fuck. _He wasn’t far from getting a boner just at the thought of the boy being in his little bedroom, dutifully doing his homework on that cold friday afternoon while outside the sky was already getting dark.  
He spent nearly two hours watching the boring shit they were broadcasting on TV before getting up. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?  
What he wanted was wrong, was disgusting, was unfair. Oh, but he wanted all those things so badly, he had been wanting them for years... He had made peace with the face that, for how much he felt sorry for Pavel and Olga, he didn’t want Mikhail to come back. No. Olga was a good woman and deserved a better husband. Pavel deserved a better father too. Let the asshole stay where he was with his new flame, getting drunk and spending the rest of his money in a dirty brothel: fuck him. Bacho would have gotten what he wanted. He just have to see if the boy... If his little Pavlunya...  
And there he was, on the threshold of the boy's room with his hands in his pockets. Pavel was at his desk, his lamp lightening the small room in a cozy way. It was very dark now outside.  
"Still studying, kid?" he asked, his voice coming out unintentionally husky.  
Pavel shuddered a bit and turned around: he was wearing a woollen cardigan that was too big for him over his white shirt.  
"I... I finished all the homework... I was just reading the next history chapter..."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not now. But don’t worry for me"  
"I do. You are mine... My responsibility. Your mom is worried for you."  
The boy looked miserable.  
"I know. But I’m okay, really."  
He played with the book pages and avoided Bacho’s gaze; the Georgian walked to the bed and sat on it as if it had always belonged to him. There was something exciting even in simply entering Pavel 's room, his personal space, his little cozy warm lair. He was sure the boy jerked off like crazy on that same bed, under the covers, protected by the darkness of many lonely nights.  
Bacho couldn’t take it no longer.  
"Come here, Pavlunya" he whispered.  
The boy obeyed, walking to the bed and sitting next to him, hands on his lap and gaze fixed on his knees.  
"If there is something that bothers you, you must tell me."  
Pavel sighed and played with the hem of his sweater.  
"Maybe... Maybe if I was better he would have stayed..."  
_Fucking Mikhail, look what you have done, you dumb cunt. I’m going to fuck the shit out of your baby boy now to repair the damages you have caused. _  
"You did nothing wrong, okay? It's not your fault. Your dad has acted like an asshole. You probably don’t want to hear this but that's the truth. If you were my son I would..."  
Bacho stopped and looked away, sighing.  
When he looked back at Pavel he was shyly staring at him with his blue eyes full of hope.  
"You are such a special boy" he whispered cupping Pavel’s cheek and running his knuckles over his pale skin that soon turned pink.  
"Very special... Never forget that."  
Pavel nodded staring at him. His lips were parted as if he was holding his breath. Bacho wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him. The boy stiffened a bit and shifted in his embrace, pulling away clumsily.  
"Bacho... What... What are you doing?"  
He looks so confused, so very confused, so ready to be taken, claimed.  
"Shh, I’m taking care of you, let daddy make you feel good" he said, stroking the boy’s thigh.  
Pavel blushed. "But we are two men... It’s wrong…"  
"Who says that?"  
"People... In school...It's illegal..."  
"Fuck that. I want you make you feel good, baby boy. Let daddy fix everything. You will like it, I promise".  
Pavels cheeks were bright red now.  
"Daddy..." the boy whispered.  
"Yes, I’m here and I am not gonna leave you. You are mine Pavlunya, only mine..."  
Bacho pushed the boy on his back and into the mattress, kissing him again. This time he forced Pavel’s lips to open and give him access to his clearly inexperienced mouth, so that his tongue could explore it. Pavel tasted sweet, so fucking sweet and it was the best feeling in the world. The boy’s hands were grasping clumsily Bacho’s arms while he was trying to learn how to kiss him correctly.  
Good boy. Always trying his best to please.  
Bacho pulled away but kept close.  
"Have you ever done this with someone?"  
Pavel shook his head.  
"I’m sorry...."  
Bacho silenced him with a kiss.  
"Don’t fucking say that. You are perfect. You would be perfect in any way."  
He kissed his forehead and the boy curled against him.  
"I want you. I’m going to make you mine. Because you are mine, Pavlunya, you understand that? You are my boy."  
"Yes daddy" Pavel whispered almost breathless.  
_Mikhail, you idiot, you have left him unprotected and now I’m going to fuck your son and make him MY boy. _  
"Stay here, I need to fetch something."  
Pavel nodded obediently and Bacho rushed to the bathroom, searching everywhere for something. Once he found it he quickly came back, fearing his boy might get scared and change his mind. He didn’t know when they could have another chance like that to be alone in Pavel’s room, where the boy felt safe and protected. Oh he wouldn’t have looked at his bed the same way when Bacho was done with him. Then the Georgian imagined having Pavel shivering and vulnerable on his bed in his apartment, where he could have taken his precious little puppy and make love to him again and again.  
Now Pavel was sat in a corner of the bed, his hair messy because of Bacho’s eager touch.  
The man stood in front of the boy, who looked at him with those blue eyes, begging for fatherly love.  
"You are so beautiful, so fucking perfect. I am so happy I will be your first."  
He caressed his face and Pavel closed his eyes, leaning against his hand like a sad lonely animal, starving for a gentle touch.  
Bacho ran his calloused fingers through Pavel’s soft hair, stilling his hand at the nape of the boy's neck while he unbuckled his belt with the other.  
"I want you to do something for me now, little one. Something daddy has been wanting for... Oh...For so long... And now you will be a good boy, won’t you?"  
Pavel nodded but looked unsure.  
"You want to suck daddy’s cock, Pavlunya? I know you want it. Come on, suck daddy’s big cock like a good boy."  
And with that he slid his erection inside the boy's mouth who had shyly parted his lips like a little bird waiting for the its meal.  
Bacho cursed under his breath and massaged Pavel’s nape when he felt the boy gagging.  
How many fucking times had he imagined of ravishing that soft, wet, innocent little mouth? And now he, a cynical sick bastard, was finally getting it. In that moment he felt invincible. He grasped Pavel’s hair and kept him still as he moved his hips and pulled his swollen cock in and out that mouth.  
"Look at me" he ordered through gritted theet.  
Pavel obeyed, he always obeyed to him, and looked up at him with watery blue eyes as Bacho pushed his cock against the side of his mouth, watching the boy’s cheek bulging obscenely while his chin was sticky with drool and precum.  
"Good boy. Daddy is going to feed you some milk and you will love it."  
Pavel’s cheeks were pink, his blue eyes wide in desire mixed with fear as Bacho filled the boy's mouth with his engorged cock.  
"Suck it" he ordered.  
Pavel did it, moving his head trying not to gag again, his hands trembling on Bacho’s thighs. It was an exciting view but he needed more, he needed Pavlunya to swallow his cum, he wanted to fill all of the boy's holes like the pervert motherfucker that he was. He grasped the boy’s hair again and stilled him as he fucked mercilessly his mouth.  
"Fuck, Pavel... Like this baby, yes... Such a good boy... I’m fucking your mouth baby... Ah, fuck!"  
He exploded in the boy's mouth with a loud moan while the obscene wet sounds of Pavel gagging and swallowing filled his ears like the most beautiful music. He pulled out and watched the boy panting, his lips deliciously swollen and reddened, his cheeks flushed: a dream come true.  
Bacho lazily ran his thumb over the boy's chin to wipe away some pearly drops of cum, then easily slid his finger between Pavel’s lips who sucked and licked it clean, looking up at him adoringly.  
"That’s my boy. My perfect, beautiful boy."  
A hint of a sweet smile shyly curved Pavel’s lips and Bacho felt his desire burning even more violently inside him despite the mind-blowing orgasm he had just experienced.  
He bent over, cupped Pavel’s face and kissed him almost tenderly before starting taking off his clothes; the boy seemed hesitant.  
"You weren’t thinking I was already done with you, were you?"  
He took off his shirt and trousers before stripping of his own clothes, tossing everything on the floor. Undressing his Pavlunya had been like unwrapping a long awaited present.  
He slowly took off the boy’s underwear, savouring the sweet sighs and adoring the little effort Pavel made to automatically cover himself with his sweaty hands.  
"Shh, let daddy see you, come on..."  
He gently pushed away the boy's hands and admired that young cock standing up thick and wet, begging for attention.  
"Oh you liked that too, uh? You liked sucking my dick off and now you are so hard... You are so beautiful Pavel, so perfect... "  
"Thank you daddy" the boy whispered.  
Bacho would have gladly had some fun teasing him but quickly decided to save that for another time: he had been starving for years, now he was going to fully enjoy his meal.  
He placed his hands on Pavel shoulders and gently pushed him so that his back was resting against the mattress, then he knelt on the floor between the boy's legs and pressed a long, warm, wet, lingering kiss on the swollen head of his cock, twirling his tongue around it, licking away the salty drops that were slowly spilling out of the slit, sucking it lasciviously with a loud, obscene wet sound. Pavel was grasping his bed cover and arching his back, his lips parted in a choked scream as he swallowed compulsively and little precious moans escaped when Bacho sucked harder.  
Oh, his little puppy... So delicate, so innocent... He was letting him doing everything he wanted to his young virgin body.  
Bacho kept sucking that young cock until he realized Pavel wouldn’t have last long. He put his hands under the boys knees and pushed his legs to his chest, so that his little virgin hole was exposed. Time to fucking ravish it and fill it to the brim. He licked it and couldn’t contain the lustful moan that escaped his mouth, as if he was eating the most delicious treat ever.  
"Ooh... Bacho... " Pavel whimpered.  
"Let daddy make you feel good, baby boy..."  
Bacho put two fingers in his mouth and then teasingly circled that little ring of muscles that twitched almost scared at that intimate and forbidden contact. A wolf-like grin spread on the Georgian’s face.  
"It's.... I’m so sensitive there..."  
"Have you ever done this to yourself?" Bacho asked keeping moving his fingers with tender patience.  
Pavel shook his head. "No, I ... I really never thought about doing it..."  
"Uhmmm... Then that’s another thing I will teach you... Now I want you to watch me as I eat your ass, okay? You must look as daddy devours you, baby... You are my good boy, aren’t you?"  
"Yes daddy, yes I am, I am always good for you... Oooh!"  
Bacho's tongue lapped Pavel’s little sweet hole slowly and sensually, while his gaze was locked on the boys blue eyes. As expectd, the poor puppy moaned and collapsed back on the mattress, victim of the most delicious spasms of pleasure. Bacho smiled and petted his thighs, Pavel rested his weight on his elbows and visibly made an effort to look at the older man, despite the evident shame, embarrassment and lustful confusion he was basking in. Still, he obeyed and looked at Bacho as he circled his hole with his tongue, then plunge it in, breaching it, and finally sucked it mercilessly while one of his hands fondled his heavy balls. Finally, finally... Bacho could have done that forever but knew his poor boy definitely couldn’t: he took the jar of Vaseline he had found in the bathroom and generously dipped his fingers in it. He returned circling the twitching, abused and drenching hole, petting Pavel’s panting chest to calm him down as he kept his legs up like a very good boy.  
Their gazes locked as one of Bacho’s thick fingers entered Pavel and he gasped together with his boy as he imagined sliding in that thigh humidity with his cock that was now rock hard again between his legs.  
"That’s it, baby..."  
"Am I doing it right?" That trembling voice and those watery eyes nearly drove the veteran mad with sexual frenzy.  
"You are perfect Pavel, you are doing so good, relax and let daddy take care of you, oh fuck, you are so tight, fuck.."  
Another finger was added and Bacho curled and scissored them slowly but constantly, preparing his precious little boy to his thick cock that couldn’t wait to fuck him directly into the next decade.  
Eventually when he felt Pavel was loose enough, he lubricated his hard cock abundantly and pressed the tip against the boy's entrance: Pavel was shivering and instinctively pulled away. It wasn’t the first time Bacho deflowered a young body but with Pavlunya, his Pavlunya... Everything was different.. He wanted him more than the air he needed to breathe. Life had offered him a chance and he was going to catch it, screw any moral and guilt.  
"Pavlunya, don’t be scared, relax for me..."  
He petted the boy as if he was a scared cub and finally started entering him: despite all the licking and fingering the boy was so tight it was almost painful. But nothing could have stopped Bacho from thrusting deeper and deeper inside those silky walls.  
Pavel let out moans and incoherent babbling before collapsing with his head on the bed and only chocked gasps escaped his parted lips. Bacho impaled him until his heavy balls were resting against the boy sweaty skin.  
"Look at me."  
Pavel's blue eyes were filled with shock, pain, adoration and total submission. His hands weakly grasped Bacho s biceps for support as the veteran bent over him and the boy's legs rested on his shoulders. He couldn’t possibly go deeper and yet Bacho failed in patiently waiting for the boy to adjust to his girth: with his hands on both sides of Pavel’s face and gaze locked with him, he started pumping in and out the boys shivering body, unleashing his long repressed desire and need to ravish him and claim him and steal that part of him that cold have never been given back, fucking out his innocence, knowing that no matter what Pavel would have remembered that moment for the rest of his life.  
"My Pavlunya..." he growled before quickening his pace and claiming the boy's mouth in a wet kiss. "Who is your real daddy? Who owns you? Tell me, I want to hear."  
"Y-you... Ah!... You... Daddy...P-please... I feel like I’m breaking..."  
Pavel’s face was flushed, his forehead sweaty and his lips left red and swollen from Bacho’s possessive bites.  
"No baby boy, daddy is making love to you.. You like daddy’s big dick pounding your ass like this?"  
"Y-yes... "  
"I am the one who really loves you, my Pavlunya…"  
Bacho kept fucking mercilessly the young body under him and wrapped his arms around Pavel’s shaking frame to keep him still and safe while he growled feverishly in the boy's ear.  
"Your father could never make you feel like this, he could never love you this way, he... Oh… Fucking Hell!... You are mine, mine, mine!... You don’t need him, you don’t want him to come back, I don’t want him to come back... Mine... Oh fuck!"  
It seemed that the boy was getting tighter with every trust, or his cock was getting harder and more swollen, or maybe both things, Bacho didn’t care. He had never fucked anyone with that passion. He wanted to hear Pavel screaming shamelessly, obscenely, only for him, because of him. Pavel’s cock was rock hard, pressed between their body: Bacho grabbed it while keeping his balance over the boy with his other hands. Feeling Pavel’s thick pulse in his palm and the desperate moan escaping those innocent lips nearly made him come undone but he soon got back to himself and gave the boy's dick a couple of good pumps.  
"You want to cum, baby? You want to shoot your load everywhere like the nasty little thing that you are, uh? You can’t control yourself when daddy’s big cock is inside you, am i right?"  
"Uhmf... Yess..."  
"Tell me you want me to make you cum, please Pavlunya, I need to hear it!"  
Pavel looked at him and those blue watery eyes softened him for a moment before making Bacho want to claim his boy again and again with each thrust.  
"Please, please daddy make me cum, please, daddy, I love you..."  
"I love you too Pavlunya... Oh!"  
With just a few strokes his boy spilled between their bodies and came in Bacho’s hand with thick hot spurts and a loud wanton moan.  
"Oh fuck yes, that’s my boy, my perfect boy, mine, mine, mine.. I will fill your ass with my load now, oh fuck yes, fuck!"  
Bacho pounded the young body beneath him while the boy whimpered softly and hugged him clumsily until the veteran finally came with a beastly hiss of pleasure and satisfaction as his seed filled the boy’s little hole.  
_Fucking yes, that’s how a real man does it, baby. _  
He brushed Pavel’s cheek as his cock softened and then pulled out, enjoying the view of his cum dripping possessively out of that tight ring of muscles that he had just ravished furiously.  
They were both panting and they were sweaty. None of them spoke. Pavel looked at him almost in fear, as if he was afraid of saying or doing something that could make Bacho go away.  
The Georgian helped the boy standing up and led him to the bathroom and got in the shower with him. Pavel was silent and meek, letting himself being handled obediently, like the good boy that he always was. Bacho turned on the hot water, poured some body wash in his hand, smiling when he realized where Pavel’s good smell came from, and started gently massaging and soaping the boy everywhere beginning with his back and being very careful when this fingers slid between his still sensitive ass cheeks. The boy shuddered and rested his back against Bacho’s chest: the veteran wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
"It will burn a little tomorrow but you will be okay."  
Pavel said nothing but his wet hands went on Bacho's forearm and held on to it.  
"You liked what I did to you?" Bacho asked, his sultry voice mixing with the sound of the shower and getting lost in the steam.  
Pavel nodded.  
"Pavlunya..."  
Bacho sighed and stroked the boy's wet hair with his other hand. He soon felt Pavel squirming a little and understood why when he looked down.  
"Damn boy, you are hard again."  
Pavel babbled something and tried to pull away from the embrace.  
"I’m sorry…"  
Bacho kept him firmly in his arms.  
"No.. No... It's all right" he said pointing out every word with a kiss on his cheek and neck. "Daddy is here, daddy’s got you."  
He confidently wrapped a hand around the base of Pavel’s cock and started stroking it slowly at first and quickening his pace more and more.  
"That’s my boy, so greedy… I want you to feel good, you deserve that..."  
It didn’t take long before Pavel came again, nearly collapsing in Bacho’s arms: when the boy regained his normal breathing he turned around and hugged him tightly hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Bacho wasn’t expecting that but hugged him back nevertheless and closed his eyes enjoying the moment.  
"I love you" the boy mumbled softly.  
Bacho stroke his wet hair. Pavel had been the first one to say it while they were fucking but Bacho had just thought it had been the emotion of the moment. Now however, whit his precious little puppy melting against his chest under the hot water, making him feel as if he was the best and most important person in the world, Bacho realized the boy was opening up his heart, so fuck guilty trips, fuck morality, fuck rules, fuck laws and especially fuck his conscience.  
He tightened his embrace possessively and said what he felt was the right and only thing he wanted to say.  
"I love you too, my Pavlunya.”__________

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke weed every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
> After the smut comes the fluff, I GUESS.

Bacho stretched and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, then opened them slowly and smiled lazily at the two curious pale blue irises staring at him. Pavel was awake and was watching him while resting his chin on Bacho’s chest: when the boy realized the man was awake too he smiled and showed those lovely little wrinkles around his eyes.  
The Georgian wrapped his arms around his boy and squished him tight while peppering his face with kisses. His Pavlunya, his precious little puppy.... He had taken his virginity but that was just the beginning.  
"You slept well?" he asked in a raspy morning voice.  
Pavel purred a "Yes" and nuzzled his chest.  
Bacho hugged him again: his boy really enjoyed being in his arms.  
"How is your ass?"  
Pavel’s blue eyes went wide: he smiled shyly and shrugged.  
"Poor Pavlunya " Bacho grinned hungrily before running a hand in the boy's soft hair.  
Pavel leant to the touch and closed his eyes.  
"Come here."  
Pavel rushed to give him a kiss and Bacho hugged him again: as much as the boy fueled his horniness, he wasn’t prepared for how cute he actually was. So desperate for a hug… Bacho know the problem wasn’t Olga but Mikhail: he was there when he saw him mocking his son for enjoying too much his mom's kisses and hugs. _Dumb cunt. _  
"Say it." Bacho took Pavel face in his calloused hands. "Say it, baby, let me hear it again."  
"I love you daddy."  
Pavel’s eyes were filled with pure adoration and Bacho felt his desire burning again, not even diminished a bit by the satisfying intercourse of the night before. He took his boy in his arms and quickly made him roll on his back, while the blankets wrapped around them: Bacho pushed them away impatiently and placed himself on Pavel’s soft warm body. The boy's bed could barely contain both of them, still Bacho had slept like a baby for the first time after years: no nightmares about Afghanistan, no insomnia, no jerking off in guilt and frustration thinking of Pavlunya, knowing he would have never have him. And instead... He had had him. Pavel belonged to him now.  
The veteran’s hungry mouth moved to the boy's jaw to his neck and chest, licking his right nipple and growling in shameless arousal when Pavel shivered at the contact. He took the boy's wrists and forced him to put his hands on the pillow above his head, then placed himself more comfortably between the boy's legs so that he could feel Pavel’s hardening little cock against his morning erection. _Fucking shit. _He was going to be hard for Pavlunya 24/7 if he didn’t control himself, but if that was going to be his end then he would have died a happy man. Bacho ran lasciviously his large hands over the boy's chest and belly a couple of times, enjoying that young body displayed for him in utter trust and adoration. Pavel looked at him with wide eyes, clutching the pillow and trying to get some friction for his poor aching crotch, but all in all he was being a good boy and Bacho couldn’t torture him any longer: he had to take care of him, he had promised it to Pavel’s mom after all.  
He bent over and assaulted the boy's pink nipples gaining lovely muffled sounds: he was learning that Pavlunya wasn’t particularly loud, but he couldn’t restrain his sweet noises too much if daddy played the right chords.  
While he licked, sucked, nibbled one little rosy bud, Bacho played with the other with his thick fingers, already so aroused by his young lover's loss of control.  
"You like this, boy?"  
"Yes Sir..."  
"Uhmmm... That’s my Pavlunya .."  
_"Oh..." _  
Bacho never wanted to stop: he had been awake for 10 fucking minutes and he had already found out another thing that could drive his puppy boy crazy and give him a boner that was nearly digging a hole against Bacho’s abdomen.  
He slowly twirled his tongue around the boy’s left nipple, kissing it, sucking it until Pavel squirmed and whimpered, only for Bacho to torture the other one.  
"So sensitive here.. Almost like a girl.."  
Pavel nodded frantically and moaned when Bacho started tickling and pinching both his turgid little buds between his fingers.  
"Oh fuck… Boy, you are amazing..."  
Bacho went back attacking Pavel’s chest with his mouth while he slid a hand between them and started pumping the boy’s aching cock  
"Daddy if.. If you keep like this... I’m going to.. _Ahh!" _  
He didn’t manage to finish that he was already spilling in Bacho's hand and on his own belly.  
The veteran hissed in satisfaction, feeling so powerful, so adored, so important, probably for the first time in his life.  
He traced Pavel’s soft mouth with two fingers and the boy eagerly parted his lips to suck them like a thirsty little puppy: he was still keeping his arms in the position Bacho had given them. The Georgian moved carefully on the bed and over his boy until he was straddling his chest.  
"You thirsty? I know you are... Suck daddy cock, I know you want it."  
His shoved his dick inside Pavel’s warm wet mouth as soon as the boy parted his lips to obey. Bacho moved his hips, fucking Pavel's throat, trying his best to restrain himself from the animalistic rhythm he really wanted to use. The boy gagged, spit and precum drooling between his busy lips, obscene sucking sounds filled Bacho’s ears as he watched Pavel’s mouth being so full of him, so perfectly filled. He came with a roar, grasping the boy's hair in his fist and emptying his full load in that obedient swallowing mouth. His iron grip softened slowly and his hand moved from Pavel’s hair to his soft cheek. Bacho pulled out his softening cock and moved away from Pavel’s chest, collapsing at his side.  
"Breakfast in bed, Pavlunya."  
His sense of humor sucked after sex.________

________They were watching tv on the couch, Pavel curled against Bacho, with his head on his shoulder and an arm resting across his guest, as if the boy wanted to be sure the man wasn’t going anywhere without him. From time to time the Georgian gave his puppy a kiss on the forehead, a back rub or a much more less fatherly ass sequeeze. Pavel let him do everything and Bacho felt like a kid unable to leave his long desired little pet alone for two seconds.  
There a was a boring-as-heck documentary on TV but Pavel liked it, so Bacho was going to watch it till the end: having his boy’s soft body so close and be able to smell the scent of his shampoo was enough.  
Suddenly Pavel kissed his mouth and Bacho had already his hands on him, ready to fuck him on that old couch in the first position that years of forbidden fantasies suggested him. But the boy got up and went to the kitchen: fine, they had eaten earlier but maybe he wanted a snack. Pavel returned with a paper bag and shy smile.  
"What are you doing?" Bacho frowned.  
"It's time to feed the cats."  
"Uhm. Okay. But it's cold outside, cover yourself "  
Pavel bit his lips, shifting unsurely on his feet.  
"What?"  
"Maybe you could come with me?"  
Bacho rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, feeling helpless. _Well, shit: _if his boy wanted him to feed stray cats like an old babushka then he could bet his pretty ass Bacho would have fed all the fucking cats in Kiev.  
"Yeah. Let’s go".  
Pavel smiled more broadly than ever and nearly hopped like a bunny to take his coat.  
"No, no, no, no boy, fucking shit! What did your mom tell you? You are doing to catch a cold."  
Bachi grabbed a scarf from the coat hanger and wrapped it around the scarf Pavel was already wearing over his heavy coat.  
"I can barely move like this!" protested the boy.  
"Don’t be a chicken, come on." Bacho got dressed and placed a hand on the boy’s back to lead him out of the apartment.  
It had snowed the night before and it was cold but Bacho had found himself in much worse situations, plus he had no problem freezing his ass if that meant making the boy happy. Pavel didn’t seem _to care at all about the cold weather: his cheeks and nose were red but he was too busy filling the bowls with food and water and to dodge the meowing cats that ran everywhere in excitement, rubbing against his legs and trying to climb on him. He laughed, happily, carefree, as if that was the funniest thing he had ever done. Bacho kind of envied him: when he was Pavel’s age he was only good at drinking, smoking, chasing girls, getting into fights and disappointing his poor mom.  
Pavel happily trotted towards the dirty broken windows of an old basement and started making a cute calling sound: soon four or five kittens popped out and once they recognize him they start screaming. Fucking shit, why kids always had to be so loud? Bacho shook his head and came closer to Pavel who was kneeling in the cold harsh ground to pet those fluffy balls who climbed on his lap.  
"The were born some weeks ago" Pavel said, never stop smiling.  
Bacho grunted.  
"You want to hold them?"  
"No."  
"Here, be careful they jump like frogs!"  
The boy chuckled as Bacho found himself with two meowing and purring kittens in his arms.  
Pavel’s cheeks were so pink the Georgian wanted to pinch them; that whole scene couldn’t be real.  
Once they were back in the warmth of the apartment Bacho unwrapped the boy from the heavy clothing he was wearing.  
"You will have cat fur on you for weeks now" the boy laughed.  
"Yeah, probably. Guess I will have to make you pay for that."  
He took Pavel in his arms and tickled him.  
"No, no, stop, please, dad, stop!"  
The boy squirmed and laughed as Bacho smothered him with kisses and tickled him. He then rubbed his belly and Pavel purred contently in his arms.  
They took a shower together, Pavel always hugging him, leaning into each and every one of his touches and caresses. Bacho tried, he really tried to be only gentle and affectionate, but the boy's blue adoring eyes, his sexy mouth, his pale smooth body pressed against his, his warmth and scent, everything about him excited the Georgian’s desire and need for him.  
He groped his boy's ass shamelessly and kissed his neck, deciding he was going to have him again on his bed, maybe on all fours, like the puppy he was, savouring the shy, precious little moans he would have surely made.  
Just when they were about to get in bed, however, the phone rang unexpectedly.  
Bacho told Pavel to wait for him in his room while he answered. It was Olga.  
She hoped they weren’t already sleeping and asked how Pavel was. Bacho didn’t have to lie: their little boy seemed genuinely happy. Bacho told her he was already sleeping, though.  
She said one of her cousins were going to take over from her to take care of their old uncle for some days, so she was able to be' home the following afternoon. She didn’t want to stay away from Pavel for too long.  
Bacho bit his tongue.  
"Okay, I will tell him when he wakes up."  
After many reiterated thanks, Olga hung up. Bacho wasn’t happy: he wanted Pavel’s mom to be away for more time. _Don't be an asshole, he needs her more than he needs you. __  
He stomped to the boy's bedroom, wishing only to make love to him so that he could bask in the memory of those few hours for all the time he would have been forced to stay away from him. But when he entered the little bedroom he saw Pavel sleeping peacefully, curled in a ball. Bacho wanted nothing more than take him again, hear that sweet voice calling him, needing him... But he didn’t want to wake up the poor boy because he was a horny bastard who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. _Let him rest. __  
He lay down next to him in the small bed and covered them both with the blanket, hugging Pavel and breathing his sweet scent.________ _ _ _ __


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I have been catfished by a guy that looked A LOT like the guy that abused me in 2012 and I am like "WHY AM I LIKE THIS?" Seriously.  
> I need Bacho to fuck the depression out of me. Please.  
> (◡‿◡✿)

The following weekend Bacho was there early: Olga had to go back to her old uncle and the earlier train she managed to take the better.   
The woman hugged her son as if she was about to leave him for months and rearranged is hair, recommending him not to spend too much time in the cold feeding the kitties and especially not to be a weight for Bacho. Pavel smiled lovingly at his mom, his cheeks nicely pink from her kisses.  
"Go do your homework now, I need to speak with Bacho for a moment before I leave. See you on Monday Pasha."  
Pavel darted a quick shy glance to the veteran and rushed to his room, closing the door.  
Olga brought her hands to her chest and spoke quietly as if she didn’t want her son to hear. The poor woman never stopped thanking him for everything he was doing and Bacho hated himself the whole fucking time: he should have said no instead of volunteering looking after Pavel for another weekend, he should have stopped visiting them, he should have disappeared from their lives. That would have been the right thing to do. But Bacho knew he didn’t give a fuck about doing the right thing. He couldn’t, not when his Pavlunya was in the other room doing his fucking homework like the obedient good boy that he was. Bacho wasn’t a good man, he knew it. But he couldn’t force himself to care. The lust mixed to affection he felt for his boy were so strong that spending the whole week away from Pavel had been nearly a torture. Bacho had been thinking about him any moment of any day, wondering if Pavel missed him more than his father, if he touched himself thinking about him, if he thought about all those nasty perverted thing Bacho had done to him in his little bedroom, in his bed, in the shower…  
Bacho had been an asshole towards literally everybody that week, completely unable to keep his cool, pissed off with his shitty job that kept him away from Pavel, angry with himself for wanting Olga to leave again, obsessed with the memory of swollen, red cock-sucking lips and cobalt blue eyes looking at him in search of approval.   
Olga’s gentle grateful smile was identical to her son's and it didn’t help. Bacho put something in her hand.  
"Oh... Comrade... No, I cannot accept these." She was more embarrassed than ever.  
"Take it. When Mikhail married you he promised to provide for his family but he has chosen to wipe his ass with that promise and I won’t let you and Pavlunya in need."  
"You... You are too kind, Bacho. But I can’t accept your money, please... It would take me ages to refund you."  
"I don’t want a refund, I want you and my boy to be safe"  
Fucking idiot, watch your ugly mouth!  
But Olga, sweet Olga, nearly started crying with emotion when he heard the adjective.  
"You have always been so good with my Pasha. He is so fond of you, I know he is, even if he is always so shy." She gracefully wiped her eyes from the tears. "But I don’t want you to feel obliged to look after him or me... We can manage somehow."  
Bacho put his hand on hers.  
"Take it. I would spend it only in Vodka and cigarettes. I want..." He paused. "I want to help you, please. I know what it means growing up without a father. Pavel deserves a better future."  
In the end Olga accepted but promised to refund him as soon as she found a better job. He helped her with her suitcase and in a moment she left.  
Bacho closed the door and locked it, hands nearly trembling: the world stayed outside, now it was his turn.  
"Pavel?" he called.  
He nearly expected the boy to run to him wearing a fucking ribbon with a little bell around his neck, like the puppies or kittens Bacho's classmates said they had received for their birthdays when he was a kid.  
But Pavel didn’t come. The Georgian walked to the boy’s bedroom and slowly opened the door. What was he doing...?  
Oh fuck.  
Pavel was completely naked, bent over his desk with his sweaty palms over the wooden surface and his pale plump ass in full display, like an offer. He was shivering, his toes were curling. His books and papers were piled in a corner of the desk while a opened jar of Vaseline was near his left hand.   
"Pavel…" was everything the veteran could growl at that scene.   
The boy's turned his head uncomfortably to peek at him, then his left hand moved to his ass and two already Vaseline-slicked fingers were easily inserted in his clenching hole to clumsily show Bacho how loose it already was. Pavel then spread his ass cheeks and swallowed in anticipation.  
"Take me daddy, please" he whispered all shivering. Did the boy really feared he would have rejected him?  
Bacho walked towards that prize that was only waiting to be claimed. That was how much his boy wanted him. He had started preparing himself for Bacho while his mom was still at home... Good boy..  
"Pavlunya..."  
The boy peeked at him again as Bacho moved closer and rested his hands on those soft hips, pressing the young body against his crotch. Pavel tried to clumsily rub himself against him and Bacho gladly guided his movements with the iron grip of his hands.   
"You need me so badly, don’t you? I have been thinking about you all week."  
"Me too..."  
Bacho ran one hand possessively from the boy's nape and all down his spine, slapping his ass and leaving a nice red mark on his pale skin.  
"How many times have you touched yourselves thinking about me?" Bacho asked while he unbuckled his belt and trousers.  
"Never... I... I wanted to save everything for you.''  
Bacho laughed. "I don’t believe you " he said with a smirk as he dipped his fingers in the jar of vaseline.   
"No, daddy, It's the truth..." Pavel turned his head a bit to look at him as Bacho pumped his own cock to full hardness. "I would never lie to you... I don’t want to... To... Not without you..."  
Bacho ran his free hand through the boy's hair and forced him to lie back on the table.  
"You don’t want to cum without my hands on you, uhm? Not without daddy’s big cock deep into your ass... I’m going to make you feel it in the back of your throat now, I fucking swear..."  
Pavel mewled, meek, submissive, trusting, all spread on that table for him, wanting pleasure only if Bacho was there with him: the veteran slowly entered that leaking hole, petting Pavel’s back lovingly when he felt the boy stiffening a bit. When he was fully sheathed into him, right where he belonged, Bacho placed his hands on both sides of Pavel’s head and bent over him, covering his trembling frame. He kissed his ear and nibbled it.  
"You okay?"  
Pavel nodded and shyly moved his right hand so that it was covering Bacho's. The Georgian swallowed a curse through gritted teeth and started moving his hips , savouring each thrust, savaging that impertinent ass that was sucking him from his swollen tip to the base.   
"Fuck... My Pavlunya... You will be the end of me... Waiting for me with your ass ready to be fucked... Such a good boy…"  
More incoherent praises came out of Bacho’s mouth as he placed his free hand around the boy's throat, not squeezing bit just asserting his ownership even more. Pavel let him do that, he let Bacho do anything he wanted to him. Because his boy trusted him and nothing else mattered.  
Bacho left Pavel’s hand as gently as he could and stood up while stroking the boy's back reassuringly: he then grabbed him by the hips and started pounding into him hard and fast, mercilessly, almost angrily.   
"You don’t want to be without your dad, don’t you? You need this dick ravishing you every day... Oh fuck... Baby…"  
It took all his strength to stop his movements and pull out his aching erection.  
Pavel turned his head in pure shock at the loss of contact.  
"Tell me" Bacho growled fisting the base of his cock and licking his lips.  
"Please, please, please daddy... I need you so much... Please, I will be good…"  
The Georgian grinned.  
"Tell me what you want."  
"I want you inside me, please I like it so much, I love you daddy, I love you, I love you, please.... Uuhmf!"  
Bacho slammed inside that wet asshole like never before, his fingers digging into Pavel’s slender hips. The boy covered his mouth with his hand in shame for the sinful moans coming out of his lips.  
"Be careful what you wish for baby boy... Ah... Fuck... You were made for this... I have been wanting you like this since fucking forever..."  
Pavel breathing was coming out short, Bacho could feel the boy was trying to learn how to meet his thrusts but once again the man felt impatient and desperate, so desperate for getting lost in that warm tight embrace, assuring his ego that Pavel belonged to him, that he was the most important man in his boy's life.   
Mine, mine, mine.  
That was all Bacho could think and grunt as he mounted Pavel like a stallion in heat does with a young mare, thrusting fiercely in and out of him, unloading all his depravity, enjoying shamelessly every second of that act. Knowing that he was making Pavel feel so outrageously good excited him even more: his little boy would have gone to school, study, watch TV with his mum and so on, and all he could have thought about in the back of his mind would have been Bacho’s huge cock pounding him hard and fast, exactly how the veteran himself would have always thought about Pavlunya’s silky walls milking his shaft or his soft mouth opening wide to suck him dry and nearly choking in the seed of his selfish love.  
Bacho took Pavel’s wrist and forced him to uncover his mouth. The boy moaned and mewled in the sweetest way, whispering Bacho’s name over and over. The veteran bent over his boy and kissed his ear.  
"You are making the same sounds of your kittens...." he teased him lovingly.  
Bacho nearly lost it when he clearly saw Pavel cheeks blushing as the boy smiled shyly and tried to turn his head for a kiss that was granted more than eagerly: the Georgian ravished that sweet mouth with his tongue, completely blinded by the power he knew he had over the boy as he kept fucking him, savaging him furiously. He grasped his soft dark hair and pushed Pavel again against the desk: the boys legs were shaking, Bacho’s thrusts were so furious that Pavel often had to raise on tiptoes while the desk hit the wall. The window was covered by the heavy curtains and everything made Bacho feel ragingly powerful and excited: he was fucking a boy, his boy, in his room, while his parents weren’t there. He should have taught him how to be a proper Soviet citizen, instead he was mounting him on his desk, where he used to study to become a productive member of society... Take this, you motherfuckers!   
Bacho was unable to stop himself from claiming that young body again and again, doing the very thing that would have sent him directly in a Gulag or with a bullet in his head. No. The boy is mine, only mine, mine, mine! He would have ripped off with his teeth the throat of every fucker who would have even tried to take Pavel away from him. The boy was everything he wanted, everything he needed, everything he knew he didn’t deserve and yet couldn't give up.  
"Da... dad..." Pavel's voice came out weak, drained by Bacho’s passion. "I love you..."  
"You want to cum baby?"  
"Yes... I... Ah!... I am... I..."  
The poor boy didn’t manage to finish nor to ask for permission because he eventually spurted out his seed against the wooden table, his body going limp and exhausted. Bacho's fingers dug deeper into his hips and the veteran came too after a few powerful thrusts. He could feel his hot cum filling every little inch of Pavel that wasn’t occupied by his cock. He almost didn’t want to pull out but the slightest whimper of discomfort from the boy made him pull away quickly and carefully. Pavel stood slowly and Bacho heard his back making some bad noise: he took him by the wrist and guided him to the bed, where they lay down in each others’ arms.  
"Was I good enough?" Pavel asked in a whisper, lazily running his fingers over Bacho’s strong forearm.  
"You always are and more than good. You are perfect."  
"I love you" said the boy nuzzling his neck.   
Bacho hugged that soft shivering body in his arms, possessively, desperately.   
"I love you too" said the veteran. "You have no idea how much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.  
> (◕ ‿ ◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE ON TUMBLR WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED TO ME TO POST THIS THING, YOU ARE THE BEST BUDDIES :')


End file.
